1. Field of the Invention This invention relates to 2- and 3-aminomethyl -6-arylcarbonyl-2,3-dihydropyrrolo[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazines which are useful as analgesic agents.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Brennan and Saxton, Tetrahedron Lett. 26 (14); 1769-72 (1985) and Tetrahedron 43 (1), 191-205 (1987) disclose compounds having the structures: ##STR1## as intermediates in the total synthesis of the alkaloid obscurinervidine.
French Application 2,567,126, published Jan. 10, 1986, discloses the compound having the formula: ##STR2## useful as an intermediate for the preparation of compounds having antidepressant activity.
Thus, so far as the inventors are aware, compounds of the 2,3-dihydropyrrolo[1,2,3-de]-1,4-benzoxazine class are not known to have utility for any purpose except as synthetic intermediates, and furthermore, so far as is known, such compounds having an arylcarbonyl function in any position or an aminoalkyl function in any position other than the 6-position are unknown.